kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Galley should we start adding pictures of the kaiju and characters from the show. i know me and chimera could get alot of them. Ray422 (talk) 17:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Uh, what creatures/characters are missing images exactly? Yami Michael 02:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, I can only think of The Great Arena because it and Meteor Dragon are among the only creatures whose animated versions aren't depicted in the Creature Database. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Would Wizards of the Coast allow us to get a picture of Meteor Dragon because the picture I put in is horrible and we need a real picture. And I meant to say galleries for the characters and creatures Ray422 (talk) 01:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::The problem is that WotC has only ever given us images once. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yup. I've asked before, but it doesn't really lead to a response. Sadly, if its not on the library thing, we likely aren't getting it. Yami Michael 03:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Which is unfortunate since Library screenshots aren't great but you do what you can with what you've got. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It woul've been really great if we could should save it. But unfortunately ythey don't allow that. ::::::Ray422 (talk) 01:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Gauntlet I got the images from one image on google and i tweeked it some cool huh? Cmatt07 (talk) 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Can you post a link to the original image? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok here it come Cmatt07 (talk) 23:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::So I looked up the image Cmatt07 posted and found this site, it might be worth looking at. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Y :::::Oh wow, those are amazing. They got good stuff planned. I kinda want to both share and hide all of this. Yami Michael 06:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thats the same thing I felt! :::::Ray422 (talk) 21:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::: Long Time What's the deal man! I hardly see you here in this wiki anymore. Its weird? Come edit with us more Ray422 (talk) 01:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Character stuff is boring to me, and you guys already seem to handle it. Trust me, I edit every day. And if I'm not here...I'm busy translating. :) ::You should translate Drakon to human. ;) Ray422 (talk) 01:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Description of Hissy hissys description is so corny. I mean it's like very old information and we really have to change it. Like the part where it say, "Will Hissy remember Ray, Allie and Gabe if they all meet again – or will they be on the wrong side of their former friend?" Ray422 (talk) 01:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Back when a lot of other creatures were on http://www.kaijudo.com/tv/bio/characters/ray.html instead of the library, it had that description, so that's what the majority of the character pages used. It is a bit of a corny line though. Yami Michael 01:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wotc needs to update their information and mix spelling errors. Like eternal haven first they say "She" and then the say "His" Ray422 (talk) 12:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::All of the monarch bios have this word salad last sentence with the exception of Tritonus. The creature database does need to be updated though. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Wotc I asked Wotc for permission so far nothing. Their service absolutely sucks! They say a reply will come in 24hrs but so far its over 3 days and nothing. Ray422 (talk) 18:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :As I said before, this is not the first time we've had this problem. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup, I never really expect one on something they don't seem as extremely important. My only quick answer was rules/tourney related. Yami Michael 08:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Forums Should we add forums to this wiki or is it gonna become a mess :With anonymous edits now blocked on all wikis deemed as ones that are "children based", that only leaves a few users that could even use it, so talk pages seem fine currently. And sadly, while I've tried and used the forums before, they put this ugly "discuss this page" banner at the bottom of all pages and it really messes up most pages (especially cards)Yami Michael 04:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Get of my wikia you Damn Kids! Ray422 (talk) 19:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Drush lol - no this is Dudley Riner - I wanted to get your attention on the Drush Deck idea - My daughter is doing a youtube video of the deck tomorrow i think. We playtested it and the deck works great actually. It was all from a simple typo but as soon as I read your post and that word I knew it was magic in the making. If the community at large actually adopts the drush concept I actually would like to see a page devoted to it but I can build a legitamate one this time with more information. Gentleyami (talk) 06:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I knew who it was when I saw the Drush page the same day I mentioned it. :) ::I know a few players have tried it, just that the majority have gone back to mono-fire for better mana consistency, I guess. Even though I love the idea of Baron/Return from Beyond or other cheaper Chimera things. Yami Michael 12:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I could definitely see that being the case. That name though.... there's something there. Shattered Alliance ::ANYHOO!!! --- When are you putting up the Shattered Alliance cards on wikia? Gentleyami (talk) 18:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::We add cards when we find them. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yup. The promotional ones are up, and the set page for 9??? Shattered Alliances will be as ready as it can be. Yami Michael 00:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Dragonsong Question Someone thought that Dragonsong drops the cost of Shadeblaze the Corruptor & Ba'kaar Frostwing by two instead of one since both are hybrids of two dragon races. Can you double check this since I'm pretty certain that's not the case. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Its not. I've ruled a few times to people that it does not. :To quote Scott Rivers quoting me... "Dragons are Dragons, even if they're hybrid races. Now, if ever we got a WN Fire Bird that said "You tap 1 less mana card to summon Tsunami Dragons" AND "You tap 1 less mana card to summon Earthstrike Dragons", THEN Frostwing will cost 6 instead of 8." :Or, the Fire Bird would need to say "You tap 1 less mana card to summon creatures for each of their Dragon races". With the current Song birds, they only care if the card is a Dragon. If yes? The card costs 1 less. Multiple birds stack, but its never been per-race. Yami Michael 00:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I figured as much since Dragonsong didn't specify individual dragon races, thank you for the clarification. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Countdown Clock I was thinking of putting up a countdown clock on the main page so it tells the maount to tim before the next episode Ray422 (talk) 20:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Finbarr's Weapon The weapon that appeared in Cease Fire and Boiling Point is stated to be a Cyber Moon, Pinpoint Lunatron is the closest match to it I could find. Should we create a race page for Cyber Moons or wait until a Cyber Moon card is revealed? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:03, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, that's definitely interesting. A Cyber Moon page would be ok, as long as you explain the "finbarr weapon" thing on the page. Yami Michael 01:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Spells This page would better suited towards listing every spell used in the animated series but I'm not certain what would an appropriate new name for it would be. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure. If they were referred to as Evolution Spells though, I'm fine with it. Yami Michael 09:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It was originally just for the evolution spell from the most recent episode, but I reworked the page to be a list of tv series spells. I'd like you to give it a more appropriate name. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::As far as I know, I haven't seen them referred to anything, so this will be interesting to come up with something. "TV Series Spells" just seems boring, even if accurate. Any episodes/previews I had seen just had them open random portals when casting/summoning, have they ever named them when it wasn't a creature? Yami Michael 15:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::At this point, "Kaijudo Spells" should work. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spells & Salutations Hello, new to the Kaijudo wiki, but I have been around various other wiki's before. I would like to first say that this place looks very nice and well put together. That being said, I couldn't help but notice that under your link for Spells, it has only a basic description of the card type and then links the spells used in the animated series. Now I've gone through the trouble of searching hopefully every TCG spell on here and put it up nice and neat in the Spells page, which then got taken down, to which I then reposted them up. Instead of this going back and forth I thought I'd come to you directly. I am new to Kaijudo myself, I came to this wiki and saw that your Spells page didn't have any of the spells conveniently listed/linked there and so I added them, because to be honest, being a 'newb' and all that to Kaijudo...until someone told me this game had spells, looking at this wiki, I didn't think so. I think the list I provided would be very helpful in getting the information people would be looking for, without having to scour the wiki looking for them individually. Sandy Sagebrush (talk) 06:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :There's a few list designs and things that I currently have planned to list spells (as it recently got asked to me on fb/twitter). I can see how spells seem less apparent on the wiki as unlike creatures, they don't have a race page, so they cant be found as easily from the civilization pages. :Any spell can actually be seen by going onto Category:Spell just like any other card characteristic like type, civilization, power, level and such. I'll try a few things to have a better list of spells. Yami Michael 06:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I dunno, so far though, just saying 'it's in the category' section is rather a bit complicated and a little less user friendly. Any spell can be found there but it isn't A) completely alphabetically organized and B) though showing the colors of the cards, it doesn't group them together and thus allow people a easy to look at source, which is why I put up that listing in the first place. Couldn't we leave the listing until said changes take place, just to allow people an easier time to look up cards they may want to add to their current/future decks? Sandy Sagebrush (talk) 06:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that as the card list continues to grow, a list of spells will become unwieldy and likely to miss cards (which you did), unless you use dpl. To put things in perspective, Kaijudo's predecessor Duel Masters has more than 600 Spells which is why they're not listed on its main page either. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::I had originally thought I could have pages for each civilization (which would also cover any multi-civ), but currently, I have this. As long as each set is checked for what cards are spells as each set passes, nothing should be missed. I could link to this ("List of Spells by set"?) page on the spell page. Yami Michael 06:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think that'll be ideal. A spell list would more than likely clutter the main page even divided by civilization in a dpl format. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. I had a spell section on my DPL page, but I think the current lists I'm putting together look a lot nicer. Yami Michael 07:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Css Have you thought about changing how the wiki looks. Like Giving it more detail and change how the wiki looks. I know you and chimera added stuff to it but I mean like making the wiki looks special like these wiki: Beware-the-batman Wiki, or the Kirby Wiki. I was just wondering since our wiki has grown a lot. Ray422 (talk) 18:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not seeing anything that special about the Batman one, what in particular about it? I like parts of the layout of Kirby, but they also have years more content for it. This wiki could do with a better background, but it would still have to match the general rest of the theme, and I'm not a designer. Not graphically, anyway. 23:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There's nothing really special about the batman wiki, I just put that show like the most basic Css change that most wikis use. I got a little better at changing CSS on wiki, like I changed how this wiki looked WIKI. But I could make the the CSS in a sandbox or something and then you could just paste it. But I guess we could still wait. I think we can fix the background problem maybe contact wiki support they could probably help us coming up with a different background that fits this wikis needs. Ray422 (talk) 01:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I've needed to request a background for another wiki anyway so I could handle this if you want. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC)